1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing assembly for a Hookes universal joint. A Hookes universal joint, as is well known, comprises two joint yokes rotatable about respective axes, connected to one another by a cross-member having journals supported in bores in the yokes by bearing assemblies. The bearing assembly to which the invention relates comprises a bearing bush for supporting (usually by roller members) a cross-member journal, the bush having an external surface to be received in the bore in the associated joint yoke and, at or towards the end of the bearing bush nearest the axis of rotation of the yoke, a support ring screw-threadedly engaged on the external surface of the bush and engagable with a support surface on the yoke, there being locking means for securing the support ring against rotation in at least one direction relative to the bush. Such a bearing assembly will hereafter be referred to as a bearing assembly of the kind specified.
In a Hookes universal joint having bearing assemblies of the kind specified, the screw-threaded adjustment of the position of the support ring relative to the bearing bush provides a corresponding adjustment of the position of the bearing bush relative to the joint yoke in the assembled joint. Such adjustment enables the cross-member of the joint to be centered relative to the yokes of the joint. Any free play of the cross-member in the directions along its journals can be adjusted and eliminated if required. The present invention relates more particularly to the arrangement of the locking means for securing the support ring against rotation on the bearing bush.
2. Description of Prior Art
One form of locking means for the bearing assembly is proposed in DE-PS-2607515, wherein the joint yoke has a bracket associated therewith, and a bolt passes through the bracket to engage a hole in the support ring to prevent rotation of the latter. A further embodiment of locking means is disclosed in DE-PS-2653908, wherein the support ring is engaged by a securing pin extending through the associated arm of the yoke from its inner to its outer face. The securing pin has a threaded shank part. In each of these cases, however, the yoke has been weakened in order to receive the locking means, and adjustment of the support ring is permitted only in a stepwise manner as established by circumferentially spaced recesses in the support ring. The locking means is not capable of locking the support ring in finely adjusted intermediate positions between the predetermined locking positions.